


Nobody but the Gods

by Tish



Category: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)
Genre: Banter, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Good muscleman always clean up after tossing theirballsdiscuses about in the ocean, Hylas and Hercules are good musclemen.
Relationships: Hercules/Hylas (Jason and the Argonauts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Nobody but the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



The festivities were still ongoing whey swam out to the rocky outcrop. Hylas touched the rock a mere second before Hercules, before he was unceremoniously dunked underwater.

Laughing and spitting out water, Hylas re-emerged and gave Hercules a friendly shove. “Remember, I had further to swim!”

“That's because you are so small, little man!” Hercules' laugh was like a roar of thunder, and indeed, a few leagues beyond, a puzzled fisherwoman looked up and held out a hand to feel for rain.

“Has no-one taught you that good things can come in small packages?” Hylas pointed out.

“In that case, you may prove to be a very good thing,” Hercules said as he ate up Hylas with his eyes. “Now, down you go, then you can come up once you've fetched that discus.”

“It's a good thing I can hold my breath for a long time,” Hylas said just before he ducked underwater.

Counting out silently as he tapped his fingers against the rock, Hercules looked above him and bellowed joyfully out to the gods, “I thank you for sending me such a fine friend, my love for him knows no bounds!” At ten taps, he felt a hand grab his leg and run up the inside of one thigh, coming to an abrupt halt right between his legs. “Indeed, my love will only increase now I'm in his hands!”

Breaking the water's surface, Hylas heaved deep breaths. “I thought I'd come to the pillars at the end of the world, but it's only you!”

“My lad, the pillars at the end of the world are strong, but they hold no comparison to my pillar and boulders,” Hercules said with glee.

Hylas laughed and looked back at the shore. “We should go find the discus I tossed.”

“That skipped over the other side of this rock, my friend,” Hercules said with a seductive growl.

“Alas we shall be out of sight of our companions,” Hylas said with mock despair, starting to quickly swim around.

Hercules' legs churned the water as he sped forward, this time beating Hylas handily.

“You came in first!” Hylas cried.

Hercules grinned and took hold of Hylas underwater, kissing him. “Yes, but this round, I shall let _you_ come in first.”

As they made sweet love, nobody but the Gods themselves could see them.


End file.
